


Permanent (Toni and Shelby)

by Girlblunt



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunt/pseuds/Girlblunt
Summary: https://pin.it/1BwFYQ8OTP AU"you can't get tattooed drunk, come back in the morning and if you still want my name on your ass we'll talk"Based on an AU I found on pinterest. Hit the link above if you'd like to check it out.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 64
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing on here (I don't usually even write), but when I saw this AU I felt like writing something.
> 
> Heads up, English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

https://pin.it/1BwFYQ8

OTP AU

"you can't get tattooed drunk, come back in the morning and if you still want my name on your ass we'll talk"

Toni Shalifoe had everything going for her, well, when it came to basketball. The sport was her ticket to university, her way out of the crappy life she spent in the foster system. Her whole senior year, scouts were basically chasing after her, that was unfortunately, until her accident. 

She remembers it like it was only yesterday. It was the first game of the new season. Toni knew she had to impress. Her coach kept rambling how important this game would be for her career and that she could not mess it up. She feels like he jinxed her, honestly, because only two minutes into the match, another player pushed her to the floor and she tore the ligaments in her knee. And that was the end of her basketball career and chances to go to college. 

But things didn't turn out completely horrible. Working at a tattoo parlor wasn't on the playing cards for Toni, but somehow that's right where she ended up. A friend of a friend offered her the opportunity and she had to make money one way or another. So she took the job after some training, of course. And with all honesty, she's the happiest she's ever been. She has a steady income and a nice little apartment 

Toni has experienced some strange encounters before, but that comes with the job. A tattoo parlor attracts all types of crowds and shady people. Nonetheless, she loves her job and has fallen in love with the art of inking someone's bare skin. 

And that's what lead to her sitting alone in a tattoo parlor at 11.30 on an another uneventful Saturday evening. Not that she was bothered. She just closed the shop and is busy sorting out the new ink that arrived earlier that day. She will probably head home after midnight or just crash at the store.

Toni's line of thought gets interrupted when the bell of the store chimes. She could have sworn that she locked the doors. She walks out of the storage room and sees a blonde headed woman, who's totally wasted, stumble into the parlor. 

"Sorry, ma'am, We actually closed half an hour ago. I just forgot to lock up the doors," Toni said with a box of ink in her arms. She places it on the front desk and walks closer to the blonde woman. 

"I would like to get a tattoo, please," the customer splutters with a thick southern accent and for a moment Toni thinks that the girl is gonna puke. 

She shakes her head and knows this will be a struggle. She wasn't planning on babysitting a drunk stranger tonight. 

"We are closed," Toni tries again forcing eye contact with the blonde. The girl just giggles and falls down in a chair. 

"You're so strict. Like my daddy. Can I call you daddy too?" And that's it for Toni. She pulls up the girl from the chair and start pulling her towards the door. 

"I'm gonna call you an uber or something, okay? Where do you live?" Toni reaches for her phone in her back pocket and is about to dial a cab. 

"I'm not leaving until I get a tattoo," Toni can tell the girl tried to be firm, but is failing miserably since she is currently scolding the wall. 

"Look, you're drunk out of your mind. And I don't-" 

"Pff. I'm not dr- drunk. I don't even drink. I'm a good girl," the blonde waves her finger around furiously. 

"If you're not drunk, then why are you talking to my wall?" Toni asks knowing she won't get a proper answer from the customer. 

To her surprise the blonde spins around and eyes her from head to toe. Her nose is scrunched and she's focusing extremely hard, probably trying not to fall over. 

"What is your name?" The customer insists while blinking ferociously. 

Toni shakes her head and just stares at the girl blankly. She really doesn't feel like taking care of this mess right now and is actually considering just giving the drunken blonde a tattoo. She'll do anything just to get rid of her, honestly. 

"Toni," the blonde smiles with droopy eyes when Toni tells her. 

"I am Shelby. Too nice meet you," Toni cringes internally. She's starting to feel bad for the girl. 

"Well then, Shelby. What type of tattoo do you want," Toni gives in and motions for the girl to get in the chair. The blonde grabs her arm when nearly tripping but manages to sit down after all. 

"Can I get your name," Shelby giggles and hides behind her hands as if she just admitted something she shouldn't have. 

"Not gonna happen. What else do you want?" Toni asked and lets out a breathe. She definitely won't be tattooing her name on a drunk stranger.

"But I want your name tattooed. And I want it on my ass." Shelby stood up and lifted her skirt exposing her left butt cheek to Toni. 

Toni's jaw dropped to the floor. First of all, she did not expect that at. And second of all she feels like a pervert for not being able to stop staring. It's not entirely her fault though, Shelby was wearing white lingerie that didn't leave much to the imagination. 

"You like what you're seeing?" the blonde bites her lip shyly. Toni finally looks back up to meet Shelby's eyes. 

"You can't get tattooed drunk, come back in the morning and if you still want my name on your ass, we'll talk," says Toni with finality in her strained voice. There's too many risks and besides she has common sense. The moment this girl is sober she'll sue Toni's ass. 

Toni puts all the equipment back in in the drawers and rests her hands on her hips. She stares at the blonde again, waiting for some kind of resistance. All she got though was a quivering lip and a tear rolling down the customer's cheek. Damn it. 

"You have to be kidding me. Do you have a purse or something with you?" Toni questioned searching around for a bag of some sort. If she could just get Shelby's phone and call a friend or her parents. Probably not her parents, though. 

When met with no answer, Toni turns to face Shelby, who's passed out cold on the chair. 

"Well isn't that just fucking dandy, " Toni mutters mocking her customer's southern accent. Looks like she'll stay at the parlor after all. 

It took her nearly 20 minutes to move Shelby to the back of the store. Her attempts to carry the girl failed plenty of times but after smoking a couple of cigarettes and taking a shot of some bottom shelf vodka, she managed to lay Shelby down on a rusty old coach she usually takes naps on. 

'What a long fucking night,' Toni thought to herself when she saw the time. 2.25 am. 

* * *

Shelby Goodkind woke up with one of the biggest hangovers she's ever had, the only one she's ever had. Her mouth tastes gross and her head is pounding non stop. It feels like her eyes are about to pop out of their sockets. 

She stretched out slowly, scared her head might explode. She opens her eyes warily and take in her surroundings. 

Shelby nearly falls off the couch. She rubs her eyes trying to make sense of everything. Her mind is at a blank and she's struggling to remember things from the night prior. Her thoughts are a foggy mess. The last thing she seems to remember, is leaving the club she managed to sneak into. 

Shelby continues to look around the room but has no recollection of ever getting there. She spots a note, some pills and a glass of water. 

"For the headache" is all it said. 

The hangover was too bad for Shelby to be skeptical, so she threw her head back and washed down the pills. 

"You're awake," Shelby jumped a bit at the sudden presence of another, but turned towards the direction of the raspy voice. She felt the person's eyes pierce through hers and heat spread all over her face. She was ashamed. 

"Here's your purse. Your phone's been going of non-stop," Toni gives Shelby the bag with a small smile. Shelby takes it and sees the 13 missed calls from her father. He is going to kill her. She snaps out of it. 

"Thank you, very much. I uhm- hope I wasn't too much of a nuisance. I honestly don't even know how I got here," Shelby said while playing with her purse. She's never felt so embarrassed. 

"It's no big deal. I have dealt with stranger things," Toni shrugs and and gives the girl a nod.

"Stranger things? Oh my gosh. I totally made a fool of myself, didn't I?" Shelby asked full of concern. Her eyes were tightly knitted and her facial expression distressed. Toni wanted her to loosen up. 

"Not really. You did however want my name tattooed on your butt. But that wasn't so bad. You've got a nice ass by the way," Toni said smirking but frowned when the blonde looked like she was going to pass out. 

"My- you looked at my- uhm - bottom?" Shelby asked. Her hand white while gripping her purse. 

"No, I would never. You just lifted up your skirt. I told you to leave after but you just went out cold," Toni explained. 

"I'm sorry," Shelby's voice is shaky. "I don't usually drink." She looks like she's about to cry. 

"Look, Shelby, we all have our tough days where we just feel like we need to let go. I've been there, believe me. So don't feel bad about what happened. It's fine. You're fine." Toni said sincerely. She felt for the blonde in front of her. She can see the pain and tiredness in her eyes. 

"Thanks again uhm-" 

"Toni" 

"Right. I really appreciate it," Shelby says sounding more composed. A silence falls over them. Not really a comfortable one, but it's bearable. They both just stare at each other for a while, untill Toni clears her throat. 

"I have to go. My dad has probably arranged for a couple search parties already." 

"Ooh a strict daddy," Toni chuckles at the memory of Shelby asking to call her daddy.

"Yes. I guess," Shelby says unsure. "But thank you again. I will see around." Shelby says while extending her hand to Toni. 

"I'll see you around," Toni shaked Shelby's hand and gave her a business card. 

"Just don't let your dad see it, you're a good girl apparently," Toni adds playfully referring to the business card. 

Shelby only smiles, assuming that Toni's words might be a reference to her own drunken state the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really planning on writing further on this story, but then just thought what the heck.
> 
> I don't have any specific direction or ideas for this story though. So if you have any suggestions or requests on things you'd like to see happen, feel free to comment.
> 
> Just again. Bare with me, please, English is not my first language xx

Shelby contemplates the whole uber drive home on what she could possibly tell her parents about the previous evening. She knows they'll have their own ideas, that probably will be accurate to an extent. She never lashes out or goes against her parents. But her dad is pushing her lately and she's tired of it. She doesn't own him an explanation. He was in the wrong.

Shelby knows her parents love her, but after what happened yesterday she had her doubts. It was only a simple comment from her side, not even an opinion, more of a question really.

"I don't understand, dad. You pray for them, but don't let them into the church?"

And those two sentences caused her being painfully lectured for the rest of the day. She was yelled at and questioned about her faith. Her father threw her own mistakes back into her face and to top it all off, blamed her for ruining the whole family's day. As if she was the one who freaked out and nearly pushed over the dining room table.

It was all just too much for Shelby and that's why she did it. She left the house. She left without saying a word and decided that last night would be the night that she let fucking loose. Besides, she was nineteen. What could her dad really do to her?

Now, however, that courageous young girl has seemed to vanish into thin air. Shelby sits biting off her fingernails as they approach her home. She starts playing with her cross necklace. Sliding her fingers across it.

"This your stop, right?" the uber driver askes semi annoyed. She must have spaced out again.

Shelby mumbles a quick thank you and hands the driver his money. Her heart sinks to her feet when she catches a glimpse of her father, as she walks the steps to their front door. She reaches for the knob but someone beats her to it and swings the door open.

Shelby forces a smile when she sees her little brother. Relief washes over her for split second, untill her dad pops up from behind the door. He, too, seams to force a smile as well.

"Good to see you, darling. Where did the night take you?" he asks his smile faltering.

"Not far really. I spent the night at Emma's." Shelby hurriedly said. She knew Emma would cover for her. They've met through some friends and have gotten close recently. She's really nice and from England, so Shelby's parents can't really do their background checks.

" Of course. She's the au pair, right?" her father asks almost daringly. He obviously knows she's lying, Shelby thinks.

"Yes, from England," Shelby adds quickly. She's gonna have to apologize if she want to escape his scrutinizing gaze. 

"Look daddy, I'm sorry. I was out of line. You're the adult and obviously know what you're doing. I didn't mean to upset anyone or question your judgement. I don't know what came over me. I hope you can forgive me," the blonde says in the most apologetic voice she can. She looks down at her shoes faking a sad pout.

The next thing she knows, her dad is hugging her. Those acting classes she took in fourth grade really paid off she thought to herself. She hated lying to her parents but sometimes that's whats she had to for the peace. 

The hug feels like eternity, but her father finally cuts it off give and gives her a small nudge to the shoulder. Then he's off on his bike with her younger siblings.

Shelby makes her way to her room and falls onto her bed, glad to finally be home. She stares at the ceiling for a while and it's not long till her mind wonders to a certain small brunette at the tattoo parlor.  
Shelby finds her herself smiling at thought of the other girl. Why? She doesn't know. She was nearly unconscious for most of the time in Toni's presence.

Toni.

She likes how the name just so easily roles off her tongue. 

Shelby decides she likes Toni. She's a good person. She has to be. She could've left Shelby out on the street, but instead helped her. Dealt with her. So Shelby really likes Toni, enough so, that she takes out to business card to look for her number. Just to thank her again. That would be the polite thing to do, obviously. 

"Toni Shalifoe," Shelby reads aloud to herself. And she's smiling. Again. She smiles all the way through the process of saving the the contact and even untill dinner that evening. She came to the conclusion that texting Toni not even 2 hours after she left, would be too quick. So she'll wait till bed time. 

The rest of the day went by an excruciating pace. Luckily the dynamic in the house went back to normal after her apology to her father. So everyone was happy and chirpy, but not for the same reason as Shelby. Yes she liked ice cream, but her fingers where burning to text Toni. And when her father dismissed them all, she almost started sprinting to her room.

Shelby softly closed her door and swiftly put on her night dress. She jumped under her covers and took her phone into hand. She's beem waiting all day to send this text.

“Hi. Just wanted to say thanks again for last night. Shelby xx"

Shelby groaned. This was not gonna work. She tried again and again not being happy with anything she comes up with. Why was this so hard? It's suppose to be a simple text. Just a plain thank you. 

Shelby:  
*Thanks for keeping an eye on me last night. - Drunk girl.*

She hits send cringing. However before she could beat herself up about it, she gets a notification. 

Toni:  
*Ah she's got jokes. No prob though. Made my night interesting. *

The corners of Shelby's lips nearly meet her eyes. She's smiling like an idiot. (AGAIN) 

Shelby :  
*I get this feeling that I did way more embarrassing things than asking for your name to be tattooed on me.*

Shelby types, pressing for more information on her drunken state, but also just so that the conversation doesn't die. 

Toni:  
*You wanted my name tattooed onto your ass. Don't forget that very important detail.*

Shelby:   
*How could I?*

Toni:  
*There may have been another thing that could be classified as embarrassing, but I mean it's no biggie. *

Shelby:  
*How come I get the feeling you're planning on not telling me?*

Toni:  
*Because I won't be. I need something to blackmail you with.*

Shelby:  
*What? Why?*

Toni:  
*How else will I be able to see you again?*

Shelby read the last message over and over again. Her stomach just did a full flip. Her heart thumps in her throat. She did not see this coming. She's surprised. Very pleasantly surprised. 

Shelby:  
*You could have asked, you know? *

Toni:  
*What's the fun in that?*

Shelby chuckles. She loves how easy it was for them to just chat. She was thinking of something to text but Toni beats her to it. 

Toni:  
*I have to go, unfortunately. But I'd like to see you. How bout coffee tomorrow? *

Shelby squeals into her pillow with excitement. She composed herself quickly and send a quick reply, making sure not to sound too desperate. She had to be cool. 

Shelby:  
*Sounds good*

Toni:  
*Alright then. I'll send you the details in the morning. Goodnight Shelby.*

Shelby:  
*Goodnight, Toni. *

Shelby locks her phone and put it on her bed side table. She pulls the covers over her head and try to calm herself down. Why was she so excited? It's normal for girls to be this excited for making new friends, right? Shelby's smile starts to delay. She knew she was playing with fire given her history. 

But no, she wasn't like that anymore. She never was. It was only a phase. 

Yet, about half an hour later when Shelby can't sleep, her hand slowly wanders down lower and lower until she finally touches herself. She gives in, again. Temptation wins. Her hand effortlessly moves between her legs with such expertise, that she comes nearly 2 minutes later and accidentally called out Toni's name as she orgasmed.

She feels dirty afterwards. It's almost like muscle memory these days, though. She scolds herself for being the why she is but then succumbs to her selfish needs. And afterwards go back to beating herself up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make some changes to this chapter as it was brought to my attention that I was portraying tattoo's and it's whole process in a bad light. This wasn't my intention, so did some research and tried to fix my mistakes.
> 
> I didn't elaborate much on the whole process but did add things that were important. 
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience.

"What do you mean I have to cover for you?" Toni's voice rings through the empty parlor. Today was her day off and she was just about to leave the store. That was till her coworker called in sick, of course.

"Can't you ask someone else? I've been on shift for two days straight. I haven't even had a shower yet," Toni exclaims with disgust. She needed a shower ASAP, especially before she gets coffee with Shelby.

"I tried, but Jack can only come in at 12. Will you be able to cover for me till then?"

Toni sighs and her colleague takes that as a yes. She thanks Toni profusely and promises that she'll make it up to her sometime in the future.

Toni opens up the store and quickly texts Shelby that they'll have to move their plans to another time. And then she sits behind the desk, not so patiently waiting for 12 o clock to come by. It's not everyday someone decides to get a tattoo, so Toni knows she'll be sitting here all alone. That sucks, she has to look after a empty store. She'd much rather be drinking coffee with a certain blonde and get to know her a bit better. 

At around 10, to Toni's surprise, someone came into the store. And it's no other than Shelby. The blonde stood at the entrance of the store holding two cups of coffee, her bag hanging around her shoulder and the biggest smile plastered across her face. 

"What are you doing here?" Toni asked surprised while taking a coffee by Shelby. Their hands brush against each other for a spilt second, but it was long enough for Toni to suffer from heart palpations.

"Well, you couldn't get coffee, so I brought coffee to you," the blonde offered with a toothy grin that made Toni melt.

"Also you're blackmailing me," Shelby adds before taking a sip of her coffee. This causes Toni to burst out laughing.

"Yes, I am. So I can do anything I want really," Toni says playfully but also hesitant. She does not want to scare the other girl off. 

"Is that so?" Shelby sits on the nearest chair and looks at Toni expectantly. 

"I've got enough on ya. I could force you to help me hide a body or something," and maybe that's too far. Toni wants to take it back but relief washes over her when Shelby giggles. 

"I thought that would be too far, but I'm glad you get my sense of humor," Shelby only smiles and starts slowly spinning around in the chair. 

"You don't seem very busy, the parlor I mean," Shelby remarks. 

"That's because most of my clients arrive at closing time intoxicated out of their minds," Toni jokes and wiggles her brows at Shelby, earning herself a shake of the head and an eye roll from the blonde. 

"No, actually, we get crowded sometimes. But other times we're extremely quiet. It's not everyday someone decides to get a tattoo. People struggle with commitment when it comes to permanent things," Toni feels proud of her answer. It makes her sound more sophisticated than a tattoo artist.

"Have you committed?" Shelby asks and Toni is immediately flustered. 

"You see- uhm-" Toni tries. She guess it was her turn to be embarrassed. 

"I have this gigantic fear of needles, actually." Shelby raises her eyebrows and smirks. 

"My oh my. A tattoo artist that's afraid of needles? I have never, and I mean never, heard of something like this," Shelby laughs teasingly and Toni struggles to think of a comeback. The girl in front of her is just too perfect with her southern accent.

"It does make sense, to a certain point. I don't have to get tattoos to give them." Toni explains gesturing with her hands and gives a final shrug. 

"It's just odd. I would have thought you'd at least have one tattoo, you know, given your job," Shelby says still smiling from ear to ear. Toni can tell the blonde is finding this situation entertaining. 

"How about you, though. Ever thought of getting a tattoo? Except for when you wanted my name tattooed on your ass, of course," Toni serves and just loves when Shelby's mouth falls open. She's already getting used to their casual banter. She always has to fall so fast.

"No, my dad would kill me," Shelby speaks after a while. The blonde shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Toni picks up on it and notes to herself that Shelby's dad is probably a major prick. 

"All the more reason to get one, I'd say. Besides, it's your life. You can make your own choices." Toni says matter of factly and waits for a response from Shelby. 

"I suppose, you're right. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm nineteen for flip's sake," Shelby says as if her dad's in the room. 

"That would have been so powerful if you just dropped the f bomb," Shelby tries to stay stern but fails and cracks a small smile. "Not all of us can be as cool as you, Toni."

"You think I'm cool?" Toni asks playfully and puts her hand on her chest. 

"Anyways. Are you gonna tattoo me or not?" Toni laughs again but comes to a stop when she Shelby expectant look not budging. 

"Wait, you're serious?" Shelby nods. 

"Isn't this too quick. I mean have you even thought about what you want?" Toni asked feeling a bit stressed. She feels like she's pressured the girl into this. 

"I want an eagle." Shelby answers with ease. Silence falls over them. Toni gives in reluctantly and goes to fetch the equipment and everything needed for the process. 

(INTERRUPTION, I was told that I represented the tattoo process incorrectly, so this is my attempt at correcting my mistakes.) 

They don't speak while Toni gets some pictures and paper. She shows Shelby designs they have of eagles but also offers to do an original design for her, if Shelby preferred. The girl settles on a plain and simple black design they already have, though. 

"Why an eagle?" Toni breaks the silence

"It represents freedom." Shelby answers after a while. Toni gives her a soft reassuring smile. She doesn't know Shelby all that well, but she can see the girl has some demons. 

"Alright then. We've got the design. Now all you need to figure out is where you want it becau-" Shelby cuts Toni off as if she could read her mind.

"No, I don't want it on my ass," Shelby laughs. And Toni gets lost in her eyes for a second. 

"You know, they say, drunk words are sober thoughts?“ Toni presses while going to prepare the inks and equipment for the chosen design. 

"You just want to see my ass again." Shelby regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth and she can feel the blush spread over her face. Why was she flirting with a girl she barely knew. Why was she flirting with a GIRL? 

Toni wanted to give a witty remark but picked up on Shelby's sudden discomfort. 

"But seriously, where do you want it?" she asks instead with her arms crossed.

"I want to be rebellious, yet I don't want them to find out. So maybe my hip?" Toni gulps. This girl was playing with her, acting all shy and coy, just to tell her she wants the tattoo on her hip? 

Toni nods because that's all she capable to do at the moment. She leads Shelby to her station and puts one some fresh gloves.

"Could you? I need to prepare your skin. " Toni motions to Shelby's shirt. The girl looks unsure for a moment but then moves take it off. 

"You don't have to take it off. You can just roll it up at the hem, but you'll have to unbutton your jeans though, just so I can get to your hip bone." Toni says refusing to make eye contact with the girl. 

"Oh, right." Is all Shelby says before standing up to unbutton her jeans. Toni feels like it's all happening in slow motion. The way Shelby's hand slide down to her pants and just swiftly pulling down the zipper, makes Toni hold her breath. She needs to get her head out of the gutter, this is professional. Shelby is a customer. Toni lets the chair down so that Shelby is in a lying position. She then takes a seat next to her.

"Thank you. I have to clean and sterilize the area. It's gonna be bit cold," Toni warns and softly starts working on Shelby's skin. 

"Is this okay?" Toni asks barely audible and Shelby only nods. There's something about this that's just so intimate. Toni feels her heart beat in hear ears obnoxiously. 

After finishing with the sterilizing Toni moves to get the stencils so she can start with the outline of the tattoo, as it won't be necessary to shave the area first. 

"This is like a temporary tattoo, or template, just so you can see if you're happy with the placement and design." Shelby nods and Toni works in further silence. 

After some time Shelby approves of the placement and Toni gets the green light to start inking. Toni pulls the decided area taunt. 

"This may sting a little, Shelby. So if at any moment you want me to stop, just say so. Tattoos near bone are usually more painful." Toni says and waits for a reaction from Shelby, but Shelby only gives her small nod. 

"Here we go," As Toni starts inking, she hears Shelby take a sharp breath and feels the blonde's hand squeezing her shoulder. 

"Should I stop?" Toni never has this much patience with her customers. She normally don't even give tattoos to first timers. But she knew already, that she'd do anything for the girl seated in front of her. 

"Nope" Shelby says and throws her head back closing her eyes. "Don't stop." 

And Toni's head is back in the gutter again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ9C287AkN8/?igshid=vzc23qqok9wb
> 
> Check out the link if you wanna see the hottest Erana James video out there. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter mfs.

"All done," Toni says and finally looks up at Shelby. She puts down the tattoo machine and clean the tattooed skin again gently. 

"Give it a quick look before I have to cover it with the bandage." Toni adds while grabbing the said bandage. Shelby reaches to touch the newly inked skin. 

"Maybe you shouldn't do that. I just cleaned it. Also it's still very sensitive." Toni adds with a concerned smile. 

"It's beautiful. I love it, Toni." Shelby breathes and Toni's heart skips a beat. Knowing the blonde likes the tattoo makes her smile like crazy. 

"Glad you like it," Toni says shyly and starts covering the tattoo with a bandage. "I'll give you some ointment to put on for the next couple of days. And then also a lotion to switch over to. It's very important you use it, please." 

"Okay. Is there anything else I need to know?" Shelby asks while Toni rolls back down her shirt over the bandage.

"Yeah. I actually have a pamphlet with all the instructions for you. It will enlighten you on what you should and definitely shouldn't do. Just be cautious and make sure to follow the steps. This is so your tattoo can heal and prevent infection." Toni says scanning the piece of paper in her hand. She force her eyes to stay on the pamphlet because Shelby is busy zipping up her jeans.

"Okay thanks, and if I have any concerns, can I call you?" Shelby asks finished with her pants. She takes the pamphlet from Toni. 

"Anytime." Toni says simply and removesthe gloves from her hands and dispose them into the nearest bin. 

"How much do I owe you?" the blonde reaches for her purse, looking for her wallet. 

"Oh, no. It's on the house." Toni says with a simple shrug. She quickly fetches Shelby's ointment, lotion and extra bandages and place it into a box for her.

"What, no. I'd like to pay, please. How much?" Shelby presses with a tight lip. 

"Look. When I first got the job, my boss said I could get a free tattoo. I never got one, so I'm finally taking him up on his offer by giving it to you." Toni explains. She knew Shelby had the money. But she wanted to do this for her. No expenses included.

"Are you lying to me?" Shelby asks glaring at Toni with a smirk. 

"I'm not. I swear. Besides, you brought me coffee. Consider this a thank you." Toni adds while pointing to her empty cup. 

"Fine. But three hours of labor doesn't add up to a filter coffee. I'll have to take you for at least thirty more coffees to equal the playing field." Toni blushes. Shelby wants to see her again. 

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat." Toni tries to sound as nonchalant as possible. Shelby doesn't have to know about the million butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach at the moment. 

"Great. What are you doing on Saturday afternoon, then? Do you have to come in for work?" Shelby asks biting her lip. 

"Oh. I can't on Saturday. I'm meeting with someone." Toni is about to elaborate but Shelby interrupts her. 

"Like a date?" the blonde asks, her whole demeanor changing. Toni is taken a back, but shakes it off before continuing. 

"No, it's n-

“Because if it is. I won't care, you can tell me. Is it a girl?“ To say Toni was shocked is a complete understatement. Where was all of this coming from. 

"Shelby, are you okay?" Toni asks generally concerned for the girl. She reaches out to touch the blonde's arm but the girl retreats backwards. 

"I don't understand. Why won't you just answer me?" Shelby states with arms folded across her chest. 

"Because you keep interrupting me. It's not a date. Yes it's a girl. What's it to ya, anyways." Toni rushes and raised her brow expectantly at Shelby. The blonde looks like she's about to explode. 

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Shelby looks around to grab her purse and takes the box Toni filled for her. 

"Can't do what?" Toni asks starting to put her gaurd back up. 

"I- no. I'm not gay!" Shelby exclaims hurriedly. What has come over her? 

"What? Unless I'm deaf no one said you were! You obviously have some big problem when it comes to your sexuality, and it's not fair you take it out on me. If I made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry, but you flirted too." Toni spills while looking Shelby dead in the eyes. 

The blonde looks like she wants so say something but instead walks out the parlor, leaving Toni dead alone in the store. 

Even though Toni knows, Shelby was wrong, she still wants to run after the girl and hug her. Reassure her. Tell her everything will be okay, but that's not her place. She still doesn't know Shelby that well. But she still managed to fall for her. 

* * *

Shelby gets in her car and drives. She drives aways from the parlor, away from Toni. She just drives and drives till she ends up at some abandoned petrol station in the middle of nowhere. 

She grabs her steering wheel and start balling her eyes out. She can't believe she let her emotions get the best of her like that. She wanted to scream. 

What she wanted to do most, was go back to Toni and apologize. But she decides to give the girl space. Toni has more important things to deal with than Shelby's ups and down. So Shelby heads home instead, even if that's the last place she wants to be at this moment. 

* * *

"Hi, honey. How was your day?" Shelby hears her mother enter the kitchen and closes the fridge. 

"Fine and yours?" she asks politely. Only making some small talk before heading to her room and feeling sorry for herself. 

"Busy busy busy. You know you father has people in and out of the house all day. He's always praying for someone," her mother chirps and Shelby struggles not to pull a face. She hates that everyone's so far up her dad's ass all the time. 

"Probably praying for my sinful ways too," Shelby mutters but her mother doesn't hear her because she's already left the kitchen again. 

* * * 

The next morning Shelby checks if she has any messages from Toni, but there was nothing. She threw her phone on the bed and got up to get dressed.

She had class today at the local community college, so that would keep her mind of things.

After getting dressed, she grabs an apple and heads to the college. She didn't feel like breakfast with her dad this morning. 

The drive doesn't take long and Shelby soon park on her regular spot. Her gaze meets Dot at the entrance of the building. The other girl waves at her. 

"Wow. I almost forgot what you looked like." Dot exclaims and pulls Shelby in for a hug. 

"What can I say, I'm a busy girl," Shelby jokes and the two make their way to their class. 

"So busy you can't even pop in with a text? I want a new best friend." Dot pushes Shelby and the girls laugh. 

"Anyways, miss Goodkind. Guess what?" 

“What?" 

" So I finally found an apartment. The price is good, it's nice and there's enough space. And, and it has a balcon," Dot exclaims with a vibrant smile. 

"That's great, Dot. I'm so happy for you. You're taking it right?" the blonde asks hopefully. After Dot's father's passing, she's really been struggling to cope, but now is doing so well for herself. And getting the apartment would just so good for her.

"Well, you see. It's affordable and everything, but I'd much rather share it with someone. Someone like you maybe. Want to be my roommate?" This isn't news to Shelby. The two of them have talked about one day sharing an apartment, but Shelby knew her parents would disapprove. 

"You know my da-" 

"Come on, Shelby. That's bullshit. You're nineteen now. You get to choose what you want to do. Isn't it time to become a bit more independent?" Dot ask and the wheels start spinning in Shelby's head. She wants it. The pros are way more than the cons, but she's scared. 

"Think about it. Imagine all the fun we could have. Imagine the freedom, Shelbs." Dot continues. Shelby smiles and immediately thinks of her new tattoo. She thinks of Toni. She gently rubs over her hip above the fabric. Toni was right, the area is sensitive, but Shelby has become obsessed with the bird on her hip. It makes her long for that freedom Dot is currently offering her. 

"You have until Monday morning. That's when the owners want to know." Dot adds finally and they both take in their seats.

Shelby considers it. She really does.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying the fic so far.

Saturday afternoon rolls around and Toni is on her way to the diner in town, where she's meeting Regan. The rest of the week passed too slowly for Toni's liking. She hasn't heard anything from Shelby since her little breakdown at the tatoo parlor on Monday. Toni knew the girl probably just needed space to deal with her issues, so she didn't reach out herself.

She snaps out of her thoughts and enters the raunchy diner. Her eyes meet Regan in the back of the room, their usual table.

"Hey," Toni says while sliding into the booth across from Regan. "How are you?" she asks and pushes the menu to the side that was placed in front of her.

"I'm doing great now that you're here. It's embarrassing to sit alone, you know?" Regan flashes a bright smile and Toni's chest warms up.

"Sorry, I ran late. I had to rush home and take a shower," Toni says and points to her hair. "You should have seen me. My hair was a complete mess."

"Well, you're lucky you clean up nice. And is that perfume, I smell? Regan states while sniffing.

"Busted. Alright, now stop. You're weird." Toni moves a strand of hair behind her ear with a chuckle.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me. My schedule is packed. I'm actually leaving tomorrow morning again. My flight is at 4 o clock." Regan explains before taking a sip of her soda.

"That's tough, Re. But you're happy, right?" Toni asked the girl in front of her. She only had the best wishes for Regan. She had a special place in Toni's heart. They dated for a short while, but came to a mutual decision that they'd be better off as friends.

"I'm really, really happy, Toni. It feels like things are just falling into place, you know?" Regan continues and Toni nods while the girl further explains on what she's doing up state and elaborating on all her plans.

The waiter comes by to bring their food and a comfortable silence falls over them. Everything was so easy with Regan. Toni was really thankful things didn't turn sour betweem them. 

* * *

Shelby went for a late night run on Saturday. She had to do something to keep her mind occupied, otherwise she would go insane. The blonde have been sulking around her house, when not at college, and can't stop thinking about Toni. She wanted to apologize but didn't know how. 

And while running, she had this crazy, really overboard idea. 

That's why she's currently standing at the tattoo parlor. Toni isn't there, but she knew the girl said she had plans for the day. Nonetheless, she still enters the store. 

"Jack, just the guy I wanted to see." Shelby's voice makes the tall blonde guy behind the counter jump. 

"What are you doing here? Want to pray my tattoos away?" This makes Shelby laugh. Oh if the boy only knew how similar they really were. 

"I need a favor. You do owe me, remember?" Shelby presses. She knew Jack's parents from church. They're constantly at her house talking about their concern for their son. Not that she understood why, he works at a tattoo parlor. And smokes weed once in a while, they didn't know that though, but Shelby is using that to her advantage. 

"Little bit-" 

"It's nothing serious and will take you like two minutes, so calm down." Shelby interrupts him. 

"Fine, what'd you need?" the guy asks. 

"I need Toni's address, please. Do you have it?" She asks and waits patiently for Jack to answer. 

"I mean, yeah. I know where she lives. I've smoked weed with her before." Jack states and grabs a piece of paper and a pen, then writes down a address. 

"If that chick wasn't gay, I would've tapped that fine ass long ago." Shelby shivers with disgust at Jack's vulgar words. 

"Shut up. And get some manners would you?" Shelby asks while taking the piece of paper and putting it in her pocket. 

Shelby is about halfway out the door before calling out, "By the way, your mom's currently at my house. She found porn on your laptop." She chuckles when she hears Jack swear from inside the parlor.

It's not long before Shelby's car comes to a halt in front of the address Jack gave her. She takes a few breaths before getting out of the car and making her way to Toni's apartment. She looks for the correct one and then sees the gold number 12 on a door. Shelby's heart starts beating extremely fast. Before she can talk herself out of this, she knocks on the door.

When nothing happens, she knocks again. Her hand hasn't left the door. She's really desperate to see Toni. 

"What the- Shelby?" Shelby is met with Toni's raspy voice when the door swings open. Shelby hadn't even thought about the fact that the girl might already have been sleeping. Her mistake, it's almost past midnight. 

"Hi." is all Shelby gets out. She can't stop looking at Toni. It's not her fault, though. The brunette is rocking an oversized t shirt and boxer shorts. 

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" Toni asks while rubbing her eyes. 

"I have my ways," Shelby answers. It sounds more flirtatious than what she intended it to sound and Toni starts closing the door. 

"No, wait. I came to apologize. And, I brought wine," Shelby lifts the bottle with a pleading smile. 

Toni steps to the side and motions for Shelby to enter the apartment. 

"You can take a seat in the living area. I'll get us some glasses." Toni points to a couch in the corner of the room. Shelby nods but doesn't sit. She looks around the cozy place. Toni had great taste, the vintage components all over the small apartment was definitely all her. 

Shelby's prying is interrupted when Toni gives her a glass and plops down on the coach. The girl is opening the bottle of wine and pouring her a tall glass full. 

"Where'd you get this?" Toni asks smelling the drink before taking a small sip.

"I took it out of the forbidden pantry at home." Shelby finally takes a seat across from Toni at the other end of the couch. Toni fills her glass as well. 

"First the tattoo, now stealing your parent's liquor and stalking me. How will you ever be stopped?" Shelby can tell Toni is joking but still wants to explain on the stalking part. 

"I happen to know Jack and he owed me a favor. Besides, I felt like my apology should be in person." the blonde looks down at her hands, feeling ashamed all over again for her behavior. 

"You were, right." Shelby continues. "I have problems with my- uhm sexuality. And I don't wanna blame someone else, but my father constantly preaches hate about things like that. My whole life I've been taught that that way of life is wrong. Obviously that had a big part to play in my inner turmoil, when I started, you know, realizing I was attracted to girls." Shelby speaks softly. Her heart is beating so fast. She's never talked so openly about her feelings to anyone. 

"I know what I did was wrong and unfair. My emotions got the best of me and I promise that won't happen again. It doesn't excuse my behavior. But I'm trying. I'm really working on this." Shelby concludes and is still not looking at Toni. She takes a big swig of her wine. 

"Shelby, you coming here to apologize and explain is very big of you." Toni states and puts her hand loosely and on Shelby's knee.

"But you're gonna have to get away from that toxicity you father is creating. For your sake, otherwise you're gonna crack." Toni adds and sits back again. She pulls her legs op to her chest and rest her head on her knees. 

"I may have the opportunity to do that, now." the blonde puts down her glass on the coffee table. 

"Then go for it, Shelby. It will only be good for you." Toni speaks up and pours herself another glass of the expensive wine. She's definitely finishing it. 

"I think so too. One of my dearest friends wants me to be her roommate. And I have to let her know by Monday." Shelby says while twirling some hair around her finger. 

"Call her now. You'll be stupid not too, honestly." 

"I can't now, it's too late." Shelby explains motioning to the clock on the wall. 

"Oh so it's too late to call your friend, but not too late to come and wake me in the middle of the night?" Toni teases with a smirk. 

"Anyways, speaking of late. I probably need to get going." Shelby changes the subject and gets up with a slight wobble. 

"No no no. Unless you take an uber, you're not driving home. You had two glasses of wine and are already tipsy. You can crash here. I'll take the couch, and you can sleep in my bed. Also it's unsafe for a girl to drive an uber this late alone. So you're staying." Toni says and stands up to take Shelby's glass. 

Shelby's heart skips a few beats. The fact that Toni is so caring towards her makes her want to grab her and pull her in for a kiss. 

"Alright, I'll stay. But I'm not taking your bed." Shelby states shyly. 

"I was being nice, but your loss then. I'll go fetch you a blanket and pillow. You can follow me actually, you probably want something to sleep in as well." Toni walks down the hallway into a room. The blonde follows behind her. 

"I'm fine in thi-" 

"Don't be silly. You can take a look in my drawers over there for something." Toni interrupts Shelby and stretches to reach for a blanket in her cupboard. 

Shelby looks around Toni's room before going to the drawers. She makes a mental note to tell Toni she loves her taste. 

Shelby opens the first drawer and picks through the clothes. She takes out a shirt and reach for a short. Her eye catches a glimpse of something pink in the back of the drawer. Shelby's knees almost buckle. Her reaction was way too intense for the sight of the vibrator. But all she could think about is Toni using it on herself. 

Dammit. She may need clean underwear too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. 
> 
> Wanted to update but this is all I have at the moment. 
> 
> Sorry, but menstrual cramps are a bitch x

"Got something that might work?" Toni's voice rings through Shelby's ears. She snaps her head in the said girl's direction as if she's been caught.

"Uh yeah. These might be a bit short, but it's fine." Shelby says hurriedly and grabs the first pair of shorts she finds. Unfortunately, for her, she manages to grab hold of the vibrator as well and it falls to the floor, the batteries rolling out of the toy around on the bedroom floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Shelby breathes. She freezes after that. The blonde just stands and dart her eyes between the pink toy and Toni in front of her.

Toni bends down to pick up the pink vibrator and collect the batteries. She pops them into the toy with ease and then switches it on. It vibrates so obnoxiously that Shelby's head starts to spin.

"Still works. Don't worry," Toni says with a sly smirk and shuts off the toy. She puts it back in her drawer like it was no big deal. Like Shelby didn't just almost break the toy Toni pleasures herself with.

"My offer still stands, if you wanna take the bed?" The blonde blinks a couple of times. Her mind still flooding with images of Toni doing things to herself. Sexual things.

"It's just a vibrator, don't you have one?" Toni asks cooly, becoming more and more aware of the blonde's state. 

"No, I don't." Shelby answers after a moment of silence. Her head was pounding. All she could think about was Toni and that freaking toy. And a release. She needs some type of release.

"Well, you should get one. Works like a fucking bomb." Toni says nonchalantly. "Hits all the right spots," she adds and pops the p and Shelby might just faint. 

"You're looking at me like I'm crazy. You do masterbate, right?" was Toni really asking her this. 

"Yes, of course, I'm not a nun." Shelby manages to get out. "But I'm not risking my dad finding a vibrator in my room." the blonde adds holding Toni's borrowed clothes to her chest. 

"He snoops around your room? That's disgusting. You need privacy, you're a young woman, with young woman needs." Toni says leaning against her door. And Shelby is so attracted to Toni right now. The blonde makes the mistake to look at Toni's lips.

"So many needs." Shelby accidentally says out loud and earns a loud laugh from Toni. 

"Alrighty then, let's get you to bed or the couch at least. I'll wait for you in the living room. You probably wanna get dressed first. The bathroom is just across my room." Toni walks out of the room leaving a red faced Shelby behind. 

Shelby quickly makes her way to the bathroom and put on the clothes she picked in Toni's drawer. The shirt is fine, because it is oversized, but the shorts are really short, so the blonde leaves it. The shirt is long enough to cover everything at least. 

"So, here's a pillow and blanket. I'll leave the light on in the hallway. If you need anything through the night, come and wake me." Toni says when hearing Shelby enter the living room. Her heart skips a beat when looking up at the girl. Seeing Shelby wear her shirt (without shorts) was hot. There was no other word to describe it. 

"Thank you, Toni." Shelby says with a soft smile and the two girls stand and stare at each other for a while. 

"Don't mention it," Toni says swaying on the balls of her feet. "Night." She adds but doesn't move. 

"Night," Shelby says and carefully places a small hesitant kiss on Toni's cheek. 

"Night" Toni repeats while walking backwards. She tried to be cool but nearly fell over the coffee table. 

"Fuck." the girl muttered under her breath and Shelby giggles. 

"Shut up," Toni moans loudly before disappearing down the hallway. 

Shelby yawns, suddenly feeling very tired after the eventful night. She lies down on the couch and pull the blanket till under her chin. She falls asleep easily, her mind running away with images of the girl in the next room. Oh, how Shelby was dangerously falling for Toni.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert

The next morning Toni wakes up with the sun shining directly into her face. She pulls the blankets over her head in hopes of the intense light going away, but it was too bright.

"Fuck it," Toni mutters under her breath and rolls out of bed. She won't be able to fall asleep anyways.

The girl leaves her room and head to check on Shelby. However, upon entering the living room she saw the blankets neatly folded and placed onto the coffee table alongside the pillow. Toni's heart sinks. Shelby just left like that.

Toni slumps on to the kitchen to make herself a strong cup of coffee. She was honestly miserable at the absence of Shelby, she could have at least said goodbye or something.

Toni's face lits up, though when she sees the blonde sitting at her kitchen isle, drinking a cup of coffee.

"You're still here?" Toni asks and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"You want me to leave?" Shelby asks with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No. Of course not. When I saw the blankets, I thought you left." Toni answers and takes a seat across the blonde.

"I probably have to leave. My dad has been calling non stop. I just haven't gathered the courage to go home yet." The blonde plays with her cup and Toni hates to see her like this. Hates to see her walk on fucking egg shells because of her father.

"You can stay as long as you want." Toni says before thinking, she means it, but it may come off too strong.

"You're really sweet, but I anyway need to go tell them about that new apartment I'm sharing with Dot. The sooner I get out of there, the better." Shelby finally looks up with a smile. She seems proud. As if she's finally standing up for herself and fighting for what's right.

"I'm happy you're doing this. For your sake, of course."

"You just want me out of my daddy's home so you can fuck me."  
Toni spits her coffee nearly all over the kitchen. She struggling to breathe. She gets up and grab a cloth to wipe her face.

"Too vulgar?" the blonde asks in the most innocent way. Toni can only shake her head.

"You know, I have my own apartment. So if I wanted to fuck you, I would've already." Toni says obviously playing with fire. Her lying game is weak.

"You don't want to fuck me?" Shelby asks with a smirk and stands up from her chair, slowly walking towards Toni. The said girl is currently leaning against the sink, facing towards the blonde.

"I'm just saying.... I would've already." Toni's voice cracks when Shelby comes to a halt in front of her.

"You sure?" Shelby's hands are resting at her sides, fiddling with her oversized t shirt. Toni's over sized t shirt.

"Mhm." is all Toni manages to get out. Her eyes move down Shelby's body. The blonde had legs for days.

"Cause I really want you to fuck me," Shelby's words tickles Toni's hear. They hit her like a brick wall.

"Like right now?" Toni asks softly. Shelby is basically pushing her uo against the sink at the moment.

"Please." Shelby almost moans desperately against the shell of Toni's ear and that's enough to send her over the edge.

Toni crash her lips against the blonde's and she swear it's the softest lips she's ever kissed. When Shelby gasps, Toni makes use of the moment and slip her tongue into the blond girl's mouth. 

Only disconnecting their lips for a split second, Shelby takes off her shirt as well and Toni swears this is the best day if her life. 

Their lips meet again and Toni tangles one of her hands in the Shelby's hair and the other she uses to massage the girl's breasts. 

Shelby breathlessly moans into Toni's mouth. Toni pushes herself off the counter and press Shelby up onto the kitchen isle. 

She kisses a trail down from Shelby's lips to her neck. Her teeth scraping the beautiful neck earning more and more moans from the blonde. 

She travels lower and takes one of Shelby's erect nipples into her mouth, sucking on it softly. 

"Toni, I need you... Please." Shelby pleads and Toni only wants to please the girl. 

She makes her way down to the waistband of her underwear. She looks up to make sure that Shelby's still okay with this. 

"Hurry, Toni. I ca-" Shelby almost screams. Her voice gets lost in her throat when she feels Toni's tongue on her clit.

Shelby holds onto the counter with one hand, the other lost in Toni's hair. 

Toni expertly pleases the blonde with her tongue. Shelby throws her head back and arches her back. It's as if she's straddling Toni's face. 

"Don't stop. I'm coming!" Shelby's exclamation only motivates Toni further. The strokes of her tongue on Shelby's clit becomes deeper and longer.

"Toni," Shelby moans and her body starts convulsing. Her moans becoming softer as she rides out her orgasm.

Toni kisses her way back up to the girls mouth after Shelby's breathing went back to normal.

"Fuck" the word escapes Shelby's lips while Toni is still kissing her neck, whispering things in her ear.

Things you wish you could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, that's that for this fic. I never planned on writing more than 2 chapters, but didn't wanna disappoint.
> 
> I will probably be posting one shots and AU's in the future, but I'm finished with this story. Sorryy.... 
> 
> Thanks so much for the love on this fic. I appreciate it.


End file.
